Tong Sampah Seventeen
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Group Chat Seventeen, apa saja ya yang mereka bahas di H-1 ulangan harian dan mengumpulkan tugas? [OT13] [Group Chat]


**Brie Apel** as Seungcheol(couosdear) and Seokmin(dokyuda), **Dolltheworld** as Jisoo(shuahong), **FahChan** as Jeonghan(1004) and Minghao(haohao), **Gasuga** as Mingyu(mingyu aja) and Seungkwan(booloved), **Kalium Iodida** as Jun(princejun) and Wonwoo(jeonwonwoo), **Kayshone** as Hansol(highquality) and Chan(dinochan), **Kimchiset** as Soonyoung(hoshu), **Soulgabkyunie** as Jihoon(woozu)

* * *

 **Warning :** Whatsup chat, (*...*) emoticon, [...] summon/kutip

* * *

 **Tong Sampah Seventeen**

Couosdear, 1004, shuahong, princejun, hoshu, jeonwonwoo, woozu, dokyuda, haohao, mingyu aja, booloved, highquality, dinochan

* * *

 _ **Dinochan created group "Tong Sampah Seventeen"**_

 _ **Dinochan added Couosdear**_

 _ **Dinochan added 1004**_

 _ **Dinochan added Shuahong**_

 _ **Dinochan added Princejun**_

 _ **Dinochan added Hoshu**_

 _ **Dinochan added Jeonwonwoo**_

 _ **Dinochan added Woozu**_

 _ **Dinochan added Dokyuda**_

 _ **Dinochan added Haohao**_

 _ **Dinochan added Mingyu aja**_

 _ **Dinochan added Booloved**_

 _ **Dinochan added Highquality**_

 **Dinochan** : Tes~

 **Booloved** : Kenapa bocah?

 **Shuahong** : ada apa ini?

 **Couosdear** : Halloww

 **Hoshu** : Cogan here

 **Haohao** : Ini apa

 **Jeonwonwoo** : Hm

 **Dinochan** : Pr pak udin woy

 **1004** : Belajar woy

 **Mingyu aja** : Hai

 **Haohao** : Pr?

 **Haohao** : Apa itu

 **Booloved** : OH IYA PR!

 **Dokyuda** : Jisu anyeong..*emot kissu*

 **Couosdear** : Wait.. pr.. pr.. pr...

 **Hoshu** : Yaelah besok ae

 **Dinochan** : Kusudah kerjakan eheheheh

 **Couosdear** : Aku tak ingat

 **Princejun** : hao?

 **Mingyu aja** : PR menggambar alat vital bukan?

 **Shuahong** : annyeong :)

 **Haohao** : Ya?

 **Booloved** : Chan, nyontek dongs

 **Highquality** : Molor enak geng

 **Shuahong** : aku juga udah selesai kok

 **Mingyu aja** : Chan nyontek dongs (2)

 **1004** : Mingyu otak lu isinya kotor" mulu

 **Hoshu** : Alat vital ye kan *smirk ganteng*

 **Dokyuda** : Aku gak bisa ngambar.. bisanya kasih lihat langsung

 **Dinochan** : Nyontek bayar

 **Hoshu** : Siapapun itu nyontek ye besok wkwk

 **Dinochan** : Organ vital manusia itu paru-paru sama jantung ya?

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **1004** : Mingyu otak lu isinya kotor" mulu] Alat vital sebelah mananya yang kotor mami sayang?

 **Jeonwonwoo** : sudah selesai, mau tidur

 **Woozu** : Dih kerjain ndiri dong

 **Haohao** : Organ vital itu apa?

 **Highquality** : BOO BALIKIN BUKU MATEMATIKAKU

 **Couosdear** : Kenapa kalian harus nyontek kalo kalian bisa lihat sendiri -_- -_- -_-

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Dinochan** : Organ vital manusia itu paru-paru sama jantung ya?] Telinga dan hidung, adik

 **Princejun** : vital yang bawah bukan?

 **Hoshu** : Eh ada wujiii~ :*

 **Booloved** : HANSOLIEEEE NYONTEKKK :(

 **1004** : Kerja sendiri woy

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : BOO BALIKIN BUKU MATEMATIKAKU] NYONTEK DULU

 **Woozu** : apa'an sipit?

 **Hoshu** : Lupa gua jun. Ga pernah dengerin

 **Shuahong** : Jangan lupa kawan besok juga ada ujian sejarah

 **Highquality** : Kwan plis. Sekolah niat dikit kek

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : apa'an sipit?] nyontek boleh lah ^_^

 **Dinochan** : SEMOGA BESOK UJAN DERES BANGET YALORD

 **Couosdear** : Jonghan sayang... aku boleh lihat punya kamu kan :) :) :)

 **Hoshu** : [ **Shuahong** : Jangan lupa kawan besok juga ada ujian sejarah] Senyumin aja :)). Wk

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Shuahong** : Jangan lupa kawan besok juga ada ujian sejarah] sejarah paan?

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : nyontek boleh lah ^_^] boleh, tapi bayar weks

 **1004** : [ **Couosdear** : Jonghan sayang... aku boleh lihat punya kamu kan :) :) :)] Kaga kerja sendiri

 **Dinochan** : [ **Princejun** : vital yg bawah bukan?] Bawah ada vital hyung?

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : sejarah paan?] Sejarah cinta kita dong

 **Couosdear** : Ih jahat de jonghan

 **1004** : [ **Couosdear** : Ih jahat de jonghan] -_-

 **Dinochan** : Kalian semua lovey dovey an *ngenes*

 **Princejun** : [ **Dinochan** : Bawah ada vital hyung?] ada dong, masa gak tau

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Kwan plis. Sekolah niat dikit kek] Niat kok gue niaaaaat. Niat ketemu pak Arnold yang ganteng abis huehehehehehehe

 **Haohao** : Jun gege udah kerjain pr?

 **Highquality** : [ **Princejun** : ada dong, masa gak tau] Underage woy

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Sejarah cinta kita dong] gak ada dibuku sejarah say

 **Dokyuda** : Hosh dvd film yg kemaren belom lu balikin

 **Dokyuda** : Mingyu juga

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dokyuda** : Hosh dvd film yg kemaren belom lu balikin] Ohiya dvd yang anu kan?

 **Highquality** : Gue pinjem hyung **dokyuda**

 **Shuahong** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : sejarah paan?] bab yang kemarin won

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Jun gege udah kerjain pr?] pr mana hao?

 **Hoshu** : Anu apa hayo

 **Mingyu aja** : Si setan, diem aja woy. Gausa bahas dvd di sini -_-

 **Mingyu aja** : Gue kena kebiri ntar

 **Highquality** : Kwan. Nonton yuk

 **Hoshu** : ^ah mau minjem juga ya kamu :3

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Gue pinjem hyung **dokyuda** ] Gunting nih sol

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : pr mana hao?] Pr yang itu loh ge, yang ada angka-angkanya

 **Dokyuda** : Sini ver.. banyak pilihan *smirk* *smirk*

 **Shuahong** : dvd apa seok?

 **Couosdear** : Loh kemaren gak jadi kebiri toh

 **Hoshu** : Lho dedek wuji mana :(

 **Dinochan** : Chan mau pinjem doooong. Film apaa

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Kwan. Nonton yuk] Nonton apa? Film beauty and the beast apa dvdnya mingyu?

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Shuahong** : dvd apa seok?] Film anu sayang jisu

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dokyuda** : Film anu sayang jisu] Anu apa hayo

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Nonton apa? Film beauty and the beast apa dvdnya mingyu?] Fifty shade of grey

 **1004** : [ **Dinochan** : Chan mau pinjem doooong. Film apaa] Lu tidur aja sana bocah

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Pr yang itu loh ge, yang ada angka-angkanya] matemacinta bukan? Nyontek dong

 **Booloved** : [ **Couosdear** : Loh kemaren gak jadi kebiri toh] Kabur duluan dia tuh :(

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Dinochan** : Chan mau pinjem doooong. Film apaa] Gak boleh.. cuma cogan aja yg bole

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Fifty shade of grey] jauh jauh sana setan

 **Dinochan** : CHAN CALON COGAN SUPERHOT

 **Dinochan** : Yakan hyung **Hoshu**

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Highquality** : Fifty shade of grey] **Jeonwonwoo** hyung, dobel det sama mereka mau ga?

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : matemacinta bukan? Nyontek dong] Emang ada pelajaran matemacinta ya ge? setau hao adanya matematika

 **Mingyu aja** : Minghao..

 **Couosdear** : [ **Haohao** : Emang ada pelajaran matemacinta ya ge?, setau hao...] Hao sini hyung cium

 **Shuahong** : hao-ya...

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Dinochan** : Chan mau pinjem doooong. Film apaa] Lo nonton spongebob aja masih nangis

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : jauh jauh sana setan] Yaaah :" kalo nonton surga yang tak dirindukan mau ga?

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dinochan** : Yakan hyung **Hoshu** ] Didikan gua mah cogan ye kan B)

 **Woozu** : lagi pada bahas apa sih ini sebenernya?

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : **Jeonwonwoo** hyung, dobel det sama mereka mau ga?] kapan2 aja, gue mau tidur

 **Hoshu** : [ **Highquality** : Yaaah :" kalo nonton surga yang tak dirindukan mau ga?] Nonton beginian mending sama jisu hyung aja

 **Mingyu aja** : Sunyong sesat emang wkwk

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Woozu** : lagi pada bahas apa sih ini sebenernya?] Bahas cinta kita uji~

 **Dinochan** : [ **Hoshu** : Didikan gua mah cogan ye kan B)] Hyung. Chan minjem dvd nya ya :(

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : kapan2 aja, gue mau tidur] Sini tidur bareng gua hyung *smirk* *smirk*

 **Woozu** : ewww

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : lagi pada bahas apa sih ini sebenernya?] Bahas cinta kita uji~ (2)

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Emang ada pelajaran matemacinta ya ge? setau hao...] ada dong, pelajaran yang ngitungin cintaku buat kamu

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Yaaah :" kalo nonton surga yang tak dirindukan mau ga?] Ngga mau, sedih nanti lo ngeledekin gue kalo gue nangis. Gamau

 **Shuahong** : Soonyoung mau nonton sama aku? Yuk

 **Haohao** : JEONGHAN HYUNG hao di godain nih

 **Highquality** : [ **Hoshu** : Nonton beginian mending sm jisu hyung aja] Ogah. Ntar gue dirukiyah

 **Booloved** : Beauty and the beast aja sol, ada gue nya

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung. Chan minjem dvd nya ya :(] Wei kuda. Pinjemin ga nih? Wk

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Bahas cinta kita uji~ (2)] duh ini lagi sipit ikut-ikutan

 **Haohao** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Minghao..] Napa tem?

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Dokyuda** : Sini tidur bareng gua hyung *smirk* *smirk*] Tukang tikung siah min

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Ngga mau, sedih nanti lo ngeledekin gue kalo gue nangis. ...] Ntar kan aku yang ngusap itu aer mata.

 **Hoshu** : [ **Shuahong** : Soonyoung mau nonton sama aku? Yuk] Duh maaf yak... Kita.. Kita bukan muhrim :(

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Dokyuda** : Sini tidur bareng gua hyung *smirk* *smirk*] males kuda *lirik males*

 **Haohao** : [ **Shuahong** : hao-ya...] Ya hyung?

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Tukang tikung siah min] Apa lu

 **Shuahong** : [ **Hoshu** : Duh maaf yak... Kita.. Kita bukan muhrim :(] oh iya aku lupa :(

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : duh ini lagi sipit ikut2an] Kenawhy dah :(

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Beauty and the beast aja sol, ada gue nya] Oh lo beast nya

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Highquality** : Ogah. Ntar gue dirukiyah] Wkwkwk iya jisoo hyung kan suka baca baca mantra

 **Dokyuda** : Jisu sayang.. sini bobo sama aa :* :*

 **Dinochan** : Woozi hyung. Nonton dvd nya hoshi hyung yok

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : ada dong, pelajaran yg ngitungin cintaku buat kamu] Kok hao baru tau sih ge?

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Oh lo beast nya] KAMPRET SIAH INI TUH ARIANA GRANDENYA

 **Booloved** : Eh kok ariana sih :(

 **Woozu** : [ **Dinochan** : Woozi hyung. Nonton dvd nya hoshi hyung yok] ogah nanti dimodusin sipit wk

 **Shuahong** : [ **Dokyuda** : Jisu sayang.. sini bobo sama aa :* :*] ih siapa kamu? Tidur aja sana sama wonu

 **Booloved** : Siapa sih tuh yang jadi beautynya, gue tuh yg jd beautynya, sol ;(

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dinochan** : Woozi hyung. Nonton dvd nya hoshi hyung yok] Kuy lah ji

 **Couosdear** : Sama aku aja jisu

 **1004** : "Lewat"

 **Dinochan** : [ **Woozu** : ogah nanti dimodusin sipit wk] Yaaah

 **Dokyuda** : Din sini tidur sama hyung

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Woozu** : ogah nanti dimodusin sipit wk] Iya hyung jangan mau, diajak nonton bokep ntar wkwk

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Siapa sih tuh yang jadi beautynya, gue tuh yg jd beautynya, sol ;(] Ngarang banget

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **1004** : "Lewat"] Manis uhuk uhuk

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : ogah nanti dimodusin sipit wk] Wai u so tega to mi #nakgaul #dab

 **Booloved** : [ **Dokyuda** : Din sini tidur sama hyung] Gue ikut kalian aja, males sama hansol

 **Dinochan** : [ **Dokyuda** : Din sini tidur sama hyung] Ndamau hyung bau heos

 **Hoshu** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Iya hyung jangan mau, diajak nonton bokep ntar wkwk] Diem lo malika.

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Booloved** : Gue ikut kalian aja, males sama hansol] Sini kwang, tempat disamping aku masih kosong

 **Mingyu aja** : Lu pada kaga belajar apa?

 **1004** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Manis uhuk uhuk] -_-

 **Mingyu aja** : Pantes pada bego wkwkwk kaya gue dong

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Gue ikut kalian aja, males sama hansol] Jangan pindah seinchi pun

 **Couosdear** : [ **Dinochan** : Ndamau hyung bau heos] Sama hyung?

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Wai u so tega to mi #nakgaul #dab] biar :P

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dokyuda** : Sini kwang, tempat disamping aku masih kosong] Alah modus nya bisa ae

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Hoshu** : Diem lo malika.] Kok malika sih? Maku taniya :(

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Hoshu** : Alah modus nya bisa ae] Hosh klo mau tidur bareng aku sini

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Kok hao baru tau sih ge?] masa baru tau. Itu tuh yg ada lambangnya tak terhingga itu

 **Hoshu** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Lu pada kaga belajar apa?] Sudah pintar. Wk

 **Booloved** : [ **Dokyuda** : Sini kwang, tempat disamping aku masih kosong] OTEWE

 **Dinochan** : [ **Couosdear** : Sama hyung?] Hyung miskin, gapunya duit, suka ngutang di kantin, mirip irwansyah sama aliando. Chan ndak suka

 **Shuahong** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Lu pada kaga belajar apa?] aku lagi belajar kok :)

 **Booloved** : HAHAHAHA CHAN

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dokyuda** : Hosh klo mau tidur bareng aku sini] Sama wuji aja, boyeh :3

 **Woozu** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung miskin, gapunya duit, suka ngutang di kantin, mirip irwansya...] hahaha chan jujur banget dah

 **Mingyu aja** : Chan hebat u

 **Hoshu** : Gut chan

 **Couosdear** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung miskin, gapunya duit, suka ngutang di kantin, mirip irwansya...] Boleh di kick aja gak dinonya *smirk* *smirk* *smirk*

 **Highquality** : Kwan. Pr lu ntar gue gamau summon lagi kalo kek gini

 **1004** : [ **Haohao** : JEONGHAN HYUNG hao di godain nih] Pukul aja hao

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Shuahong** : aku lagi belajar kok :)] Belajar mendapatkan hati sang pujaan bukan? Ahay dalem

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung miskin, gapunya duit, suka ngutang di kantin, mirip irwansya...] Bkn gua loh y yang ngajarin

 **Dinochan** : GUE ADMINNYA OM AHAHAHAHAH

 **Dinochan** : Ups maaf keceplosan

 **Booloved** : [ **Couosdear** : Boleh di kick aja gak dinonya *smirk* *smirk* *smirk*] Dia kan admin, hyung. Yaudah sih ngaku aja kalo emg bener

 **Couosdear** : Sial

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : masa baru tau. Itu tuh yg ada lambangnya tak terhingga itu] Oh...

 **Dinochan** : [ **Hoshu** : Bkn gua loh y yang ngajarin] Hyung yang ngajarin maren. Malah dia bilang bang seungcheol modusin kak doyoon

 **Booloved** : Jun hyung, besok ke tempat latihan dance ga?

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Pantes pada bego wkwkwk kaya gue dong] emang lu belajar? Kalo belajar udah dari tadi off

 **Booloved** : (kacangin hansol)

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung yang ngajarin maren. Malah dia bilang bang seungche...] Mampus

 **Princejun** : [ **Booloved** : Jun hyung, besok ke tempat latihan dance ga?] kalo hoshi ngajak sih iya aja

 **Dokyuda** : Kwang gua jual kacang enak mau kaga lu?

 **Booloved** : Mampus (2)

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung yang ngajarin maren. Malah dia bilang bang seungche...] Chan bljr nuduh darimana? Hyung ga prnh loh ya ngajarin :(

 **Haohao** : [ **1004** : Pukul aja hao] Tapi kata mama hao, engga boleh main pukul orang hyung

 **Dinochan** : [ **Hoshu** : Chan bljr nuduh darimana? Hyung ga prnh loh ya ngajarin :(] Hyung jangan bo'ong. Chan mana mungkin bo'ong :(

 **Booloved** : [ **Dokyuda** : Kwang gua jual kacang enak mau kaga lu?] Gope seraup ga? Wkwkwkwk. KWAN WEI BUKAN KWANG ISH

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Chan bljr nuduh darimana? Hyung ga prnh loh ya ngajarin :(] ngaku lu pit

 **1004** : TIDUR WOY

 **Highquality** : Fix. Jangan minta bonceng gue lagi kalo ke sekolah

 **Mingyu aja** : Emang si sunyong tuh kerjaannya, ngajarin yg sesat2 mulu

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Booloved** : Gope seraup ga? Wkwkwkwk. KWAN WEI BUKAN KWANG ISH] Kan itu panggilan sayang akyu buat kamuh... :* :* :* :*

 **1004** : [ **Haohao** : Tapi kata mama hao, engga boleh main pukul orang hyung] Suka" lu dah hao, pusing hyung

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Fix. Jangan minta bonceng gue lagi kalo ke sekolah] Dasar gapeka!

 **Dinochan** : Hyung-hyungku tercinta. Aku mendapatkan sesuanu

 **Booloved** : [ **Dokyuda** : Kan itu panggilan sayang akyu buat kamuh... :* :* :* :*] Iya sayang, besok gue nebeng ke sekola!

 **Hoshu** : Ah sial jdi gua yang dipojokin

 **Hoshu** : Not gut klean semua

 **Haohao** : [ **1004** : Suka" lu dah hao, pusing hyung] Hyung sakit?

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Haohao** : Tapi kata mama hao, engga boleh main pukul orang hyung] Slepet kalo gitu hao wkwk

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Booloved** : Iya sayang, besok gue nebeng ke sekola!] Ok syang...

 **Shuahong** : apa tu chan?

 **1004** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung-hyungku tercinta. Aku mendapatkan sesuanu] Sesuanu?

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Iya sayang, besok gue nebeng ke sekola!] Jisoo hyung :(

 **Booloved** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung-hyungku tercinta. Aku mendapatkan sesuanu] Sesuanu apa nich?

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Oh...] sekarang udah tau kan? Kalo cintaku padamu tuh tak terhingga

 **Hoshu** : EH TAU GA MAREN ADA DEGEM NEMBAK GUA #penting2ksvt

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : emang lu belajar? Kalo belajar udah dari tadi off] Aku mengabaikanmu adinda, maafkan aku *love*

 **Dinochan** : KUNCI JAWABAN WOOOY ANJIR GEWLAH

 **Shuahong** : [ **Highquality** : Jisoo hyung :(] yaa?

 **Highquality** : [ **Shuahong** : yaa?] Kuda lu tuuh tolong dijinakin :(

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : sekarang udah tau kan? Kalo cintaku padamu tuh tak terhingga] Emang gege pernah hitung cinta gege ke hao?

 **Booloved** : [ **Dokyuda** : Ok syang...] Lavyu

 **1004** : [ **Hoshu** : EH TAU GA MAREN ADA DEGEM NEMBAK GUA #penting2ksvt] Kardus

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Dinochan** : KUNCI JAWABAN WOOOY ANJIR GEWLAH] MANA?

 **Dinochan** : Jun hyung minghao hyung besok anterin chan ke toko dvd

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Aku mengabaikanmu adinda, maafkan aku *love*] auh ah gue ngantuk

 **Shuahong** : [ **Highquality** : Kuda lu tuuh tolong dijinakin :(] ih siapa? Aku gak kenal

 **Booloved** : MANA CHAN?

 **Jeonwonwoo** : dasar item gak peka

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Kardus] kardus (2)

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dinochan** : KUNCI JAWABAN WOOOY ANJIR GEWLAH] /dtg dg kecepatan cahaya 0000,01 sekon

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : auh ah gue ngantuk] Dih katanya mau ngajarin matematika, sama gambar alat vital

 **Highquality** : Bye geng gue ngantuk

 **Haohao** : [ **Dinochan** : Jun hyung minghao hyung besok anterin chan ke toko dvd] Toko dvd? Buat apa chan?

 **Hoshu** : Iyaa dahh sabar aja gua mah di blg kardus

 **Booloved** : [ **Woozu** : kardus (2)] Kardus (3)

 **Dinochan** : Hayolooh hansol hyung :(

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Booloved** : Kardus (3)] Kardus (69)

 **Hoshu** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Kardus (69)] Najis

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Emang gege pernah hitung cinta gege ke hao?] udah dong, dan hasilnya tak terhingga

 **Shuahong** : gak boleh ngandelin kunci jawaban kita itu :((

 **Hoshu** : Won, laki lo mesum tuh

 **Dinochan** : [ **Haohao** : Toko dvd? Buat apa chan?] Hoshi hyung nitip dvd. Katanya suruh bilang kata kunci "bdsm" ke yang jual

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : udah dong, dan hasilnya tak terhingga] Wow gege hebat

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Shuahong** : gak boleh ngandelin kunci jawaban kita itu :((] Trus bolehnya ngandelin kamu beb?

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Won, laki lo mesum tuh] lu juga sama sipit

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Hoshu** : Won, laki lo mesum tuh] Males gue sm tukang tuduh wkwk

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Wow gege hebat] aku hebat untukmu hao

 **Dinochan** : Yodah kalo gamau sama kunci. Chan kasi ke kelas sebelah aja ya

 **Haohao** : [ **Dinochan** : Hoshi hyung nitip dvd. Katanya suruh bilang kata kunci "bdsm" ke yang jual] Bdsm?

 **Woozu** : [ **Dinochan** : Hoshi hyung nitip dvd. Katanya suruh bilang kata kunci "bdsm" ke yang jual] astaga chan jangan mau.. hoshi sesat

 **Dinochan** : [ **Haohao** : Bdsm?] Aku gatau

 **1004** : Aku terlupakan

 **Shuahong** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Trus bolehnya ngandelin kamu beb?] belajar dong ming :(

 **Hoshu** : Kabur aja lah gua

 **Booloved** : Buat seseorang ngga peka

 _ **Booloved mengirimkan audio**_

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Dih katanya mau ngajarin matematika, sama gambar ala...] siapa yg bilang, dari tadi gue ngomong mau tidur. Lu gak peka banget sih

 **Dinochan** : [ **1004** : Aku terlupakan] Hyung ajarin aku biologi :( bab reproduksi minggu depan ulangan kan

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **1004** : Aku terlupakan] Aku ga pernah ngelupain kamu loh

 **Haohao** : [ **Dinochan** : Aku gatau] Oke deh, jam berapa chan? Dimana?

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dinochan** : Hoshi hyung nitip dvd. Katanya suruh bilang kata kunci "bdsm" ke yang jual] Seriusan gua gapernah didik lo jdi tukang tuduh gini chan :"

 **Highquality** : Oh gue denger suara aneh

 **Hoshu** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Males gue sm tukang tuduh wkwk] Diem lo sayton

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Dinochan** : Yodah kalo gamau sama kunci. Chan kasi ke kelas sebelah aja ya] KIRIM BURUAN BOCAH

 **Dokyuda** : [ _ **Booloved mengirimkan audio**_ ] Udah sama aku aja kwang...

 **1004** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Aku ga pernah ngelupain kamu loh] Sukka deh :* :*

 **Dinochan** : [ **Hoshu** : Seriusan gua gapernah didik lo jdi tukang tuduh gini chan :"] Kan hyung maren sama seungcheol hyung sama mingyu hyung

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Shuahong** : belajar dong ming :(] Yang mau ngajarin gak peka2 hyung, tau gue gabisa belajar sendiri ck

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Sukka deh :* :*] hyung nggak suka uji?

 **1004** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung ajarin aku biologi :( bab reproduksi minggu depan ulangan kan] Eh siapa yg bilang minggu depan ulangan?

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : hyung nggak suka uji?] SUKA! pke bgt

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **1004** : Sukka deh :* :*] Seungcheol hyung, wer ar yu?

 **Dinochan** : [ **Mingyu aja** : KIRIM BURUAN BOCAH] Nih

 _ **Dinochan mengirimkan gambar**_

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dinochan** : Kan hyung maren sama seungcheol hyung sama mingyu hyung] Au ahh hyung bete sama kamu :(

 **Booloved** : [ **1004** : Eh siapa yg bilang minggu depan ulangan?] Lha td yg blng sp?

 **1004** : [ **Woozu** : hyung nggak suka uji?] Uji juga kok *kiss* *kiss*

 **Dinochan** : [ **1004** : Eh siapa yg bilang minggu depan ulangan?] Kelas sebelah

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Hoshu** : Diem lo sayton] Lu suka banget ngomong sambil ngaca

 **Dinochan** : [ **Hoshu** : Au ahh hyung bete sama kamu :(] Hyung aku maen sama siapa

 **Booloved** : [ **Dokyuda** : Udah sama aku aja kwang...] Haaaaaaaaaaaah

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : SUKA! pke bgt] gue nggak nanya lo sipit

 **1004** : [ **Booloved** : Lha td yg blng sp?] Kaga tau gue

 **Dinochan** : Pungut aku plijeu. Hoshi hyung jaad

 **Booloved** : [ _ **Dinochan mengirimkan gambar**_ ] ALHAMDULILLAH YAALLAH

 **Hoshu** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Lu suka banget ngomong sambil ngaca] Apaan tem? Sekitar gue gada kaca... .-.

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Yang mau ngajarin gak peka2 hyung, tau gue gabisa belajar sendiri ck] jan ngatain orang kalo lu aja gakpeka

 **1004** : [ **Dinochan** : Kelas sebelah] Kelas sebelah sama kita beda guru biologi sayang

 **Highquality** : Kwan. Besok pulang sekolah di perpus

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung aku maen sama siapa] ... Iya tar hyung temenin

 **Mingyu aja** : [ _ **Dinochan mengirimkan gambar**_ ] Sayang kamu pokoknya

 **Dinochan** : [ **1004** : Kelas sebelah sama kita beda guru biologi sayang] Oh salah :(

 **Hoshu** : Dedek wuji jahat :(( cry sekebon

 **Booloved** : Minghao besok ikut gue yuk

 **Dinochan** : [ **Hoshu** : ... Iya tar hyung temenin] Berarti chan bole liat dvd nya ya ya

 _ **Couosdear mengirimkan gambar**_

 **Couosdear** : Geng gua dapat ini masa

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Hoshu** : Apaan tem? Sekitar gue gada kaca... .-.] Lu biasa ngaca di comberan kan

 **1004** : [ **Dinochan** : Oh salah :(] Kamu itu polos atau apa sih?

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Dedek wuji jahat :(( cry sekebon] emang weks

 **Booloved** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Lu biasa ngaca di comberan kan] Gobs lu tem wkwkwk

 **Highquality** : Kwan

 **Haohao** : [ **Booloved** : Minghao besok ikut gue yuk] Kemana boo?

 _ **Highquality left**_

 **Couosdear** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Seungcheol hyung, wer ar yu?] Ape?

 **Hoshu** : [ **Dinochan** : Berarti chan bole liat dvd nya ya ya] Klo sama hyung si boleh

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : jan ngatain orang kalo lu aja gakpeka] Gue? Kenapaaaa? Gak peka gimana? Gue kurang gimana lagi hyung?

 **Dinochan** : [ **1004** : Kamu itu polos atau apa sih?] Aku cogan didikan hoshi hyung

 **Dokyuda** : Loh hyung kok dapet foto ini?! Aku nyariin loh

 **Booloved** : [ **Haohao** : Kemana boo?] Ngga jadi hao :(

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Klo sama hyung si boleh] tobat woyy

 **Hoshu** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Lu biasa ngaca di comberan kan] jago bgt hina nya. Kencing masi berdiri aja lo :(

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Kwan] Sol

 **Dinochan** : [ **Hoshu** : Klo sama hyung si boleh] Yes

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Gue? Kenapaaaa? Gak peka gimana? Gue kurang gimana lagi hyung?] gue pengen tidur pea

 **Booloved** : [ **Booloved** : Ngga jadi hao :(] Lah knp?

 **Shuahong** : aku mau belajar dulu ya semua :)

 _ **Dinochan Added Highquality**_

 **Hoshu** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : jan ngatain orang kalo lu aja gakpeka] Mampus

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Shuahong** : aku mau belajar dulu ya semua :)] Belajar sama aku aja jisu sayang

 **Highquality** : Jangan masukin gue plis

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Couosdear** : Ape?] Anak lu noh galau calonnya left wkwk

 **1004** : [ **Dinochan** : Aku cogan didikan hoshi hyung] Jangan sering" main sama hoshi chan

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : tobat woyy] Bawa aku ke jln yang benar dong ji :"

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : gue pengen tidur pea] Gue otw rumah lo

 **Dinochan** : [ **Shuahong** : aku mau belajar dulu ya semua :)] Hyung aku besok nginep boleh?

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Lah knp?] sini hao sama gege aja

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Mampus] sama2 nggak peka jangan mampusin orang woy,, ngaca dong

 **Mingyu aja** : Off dulu kawan. Sunyong jangan modus mulu

 **Couosdear** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Anak lu noh galau calonnya left wkwk] Lah napa jadi anak gua? Anak gua sama cynk Jeonghan kan Chan

 **Dinochan** : [ **1004** : Jangan sering" main sama hoshi chan] Kenapa?

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Jangan masukin gue plis] Dih baper

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Gue otw rumah lo] gitu kek dari tadi

 **1004** : [ **Shuahong** : aku mau belajar dulu ya semua :)] Besok bagi jawaban sejarah ye jisoo *mohon* *mohon*

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : sama2 nggak peka jangan mampusin orang woy,, ngaca dong] Kok jadi mas hosi si? :(

 **Shuahong** : [ **Dokyuda** : Belajar sama aja jisu sayang] kalo sama kamu mah jadinya gak belajar

 **Booloved** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : gitu kek dari tadi] Tsundere

 **Shuahong** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung aku besok nginep boleh?] boleh kok

 **Couosdear** : [ **1004** : Besok bagi jawaban sejarah ye jisoo *mohon* *mohon*] Kenapa harus minta jawaban sejarah ke Jisoo? Kenapa gak ke aku aja.. sejarah kita kan banyak

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Booloved** : Tsundere] ape lu?

 **Shuahong** : [ **1004** : Besok bagi jawaban sejarah ye jisoo *mohon* *mohon*] belajar dong :(

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Jangan masukin gue plis] Jangan left2 lagi. Alat bgt

 **Dinochan** : [ **Shuahong** : boleh kok] Sama hoshi hyung ya. Nonton film bareng

 **Hoshu** : [ **1004** : Jangan sering" main sama hoshi chan] Jahatnya nge hasut :(

 **Booloved** : [ **Couosdear** : Kenapa harus minta jawaban sejarah ke Jisoo? Kenapa gak ke aku aja.. sejarah kita kan banyak] Najis kerdus

 **Shuahong** : [ **Dinochan** : Sama hoshi hyung ya. Nonton film bareng] Ok

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : sini hao sama gege aja] Ge beliin eskrim dong/aegyo/

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Jangan left2 lagi. Alat bgt] Oh masi inget gue

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Kok jadi mas hosi si? :(] dasar cowok emang nggak peka

 **1004** : [ **Dinochan** : Kenapa?] Jangan aja hehehhe

 **Booloved** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : ape lu?] Ngga apa2 hehehehehe hyung nyontek dong hehehehehe

 **Couosdear** : Yoondo sayang.. aku digalakin sama Jeonghan sama Jisoo

 **Couosdear** : Ups salah kirim

 **Booloved** : [ **Woozu** : dasar cowok emang nggak peka] (2)!

 **1004** : [ **Shuahong** : belajar dong :(] Jahat *nangis* *nangis*

 **Dinochan** : [ **1004** : Jangan aja hehehhe] Terus aku maen sama siapa?

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Ge beliin eskrim dong/aegyo/] ayok. Mau rasa apa?

 **Booloved** : [ **Couosdear** : Yoondo sayang.. aku digalakin sama Jeonghan sama Jisoo] MAK INI MAMPUSIN AJA LAKI KAYAK GINI

 **1004** : [ **Couosdear** : Kenapa harus minta jawaban sejarah ke Jisoo? Kenapa gak ke aku aja.. sejarah kita kan banyak] Krikkkrik krikkrik

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Booloved** : Ngga apa2 hehehehehe hyung nyontek dong hehehehehe] males

 **1004** : [ **Couosdear** : Yoondo sayang.. aku digalakin sama Jeonghan sama Jisoo] ihh

 **Woozu** : [ **Booloved** : MAK INI MAMPUSIN AJA LAKI KAYAK GINI] musnahkan

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Oh masi inget gue] Kenapa sih lo baper banget. Heran. Harusnya gue yang baper

 **Couosdear** : Aku juga sayang kamu kok Yoondo

 **1004** : [ **Hoshu** : Jahatnya nge hasut :(] Jahatnya lu menodai otak polosnya chan

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : dasar cowok emang nggak peka] Adek pengen mas spam chat ya? Biar di ss masukin ke relationship chat :3?

 **Couosdear** : [ **Couosdear** : Aku juga sayang kamu kok Yoondo] Sial.. kenapa salah terus sih

 **Hoshu** : Yaampun goals banget sih kita dek :3

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Kenapa sih lo baper banget. Heran. Harusnya gue yang baper] Oke fine gue minta maaf

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Yaampun goals banget sih kita dek :3] dih apaan sih

 **Booloved** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : males] nyoklat spesial mau?

 **1004** : [ **Dinochan** : Terus aku maen sama siapa?] Sma the8 aja kalian kan sama :v

 **Dinochan** : Hansol hyung sama Seungkwan hyung kenapa weeeh :(

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : ayok. Mau rasa apa?] Coklat

 **Dinochan** : [ **1004** : Sma the8 aja kalian kan sama :v] Beda lah kan ga kembar

 **Hoshu** : [ **1004** : Jahatnya lu menodai otak polosnya chan] Ampun hyung. Gada niatan sumpah

 **Booloved** : [ **Couosdear** : Aku juga sayang kamu kok Yoondo] Najis najis najis. Hansol jangan kayak gini lo sol idih

 **Dokyuda** : Myungmyung sayang aku kangen

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Dokyuda** : Myungmyung sayang aku kangen] Loh kok malah ngirim kesini sih

 **Shuahong** : :(((

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Oke fine gue minta maaf] Males

 **1004** : [ **Dinochan** : Beda lah kan ga kembar] Serah deh serah

 **Mingyu aja** : Wonwoo hyungggg buka pintuuuuu

 **Mingyu aja** : dingin nih

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Booloved** : Nyoklat spesial mau?] ogah. Gak doyan coklat

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Males] Oke serah

 **Booloved** : [ **Dinochan** : Hansol hyung sama Seungkwan hyung kenapa weeeh :(] Gue? Gapapa. Sehat. Hansol kali tuh

 **Hoshu** : Sok-sok an goals gitu cih

 **Princejun** : [ **haohao** : Coklat] nggak pengen nyoba rasa sayangku padamu?

 **Booloved** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : ogah. Gak doyan coklat] Supis deh?

 **1004** : [ **Hoshu** : Ampun hyung. Gada niatan sumpah] Bohong, gue laporin kelakuan lu ke uji baru tau rasa

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Princejun** : nggak pengen nyoba rasa sayangku padamu?] Cuih

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Wonwoo hyungggg buka pintuuuuu] iya, bentar

 **Booloved** : [ **Princejun** : nggak pengen nyoba rasa sayangku padamu?] Jibang kamu mas Junhui!

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Bohong, gue laporin kelakuan lu ke uji baru tau rasa] kelakuan apa lagi hyung?

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Gue? Gapapa. Sehat. Hansol kali tuh] Apasih. Udah minta maaf aku nih

 **Mingyu aja** : Buruuuuuuuu dinginnnn

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : nggak pengen nyoba rasa sayangku padamu?] Emangnya ada rasa itu ge?

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Shuahong** : :(((] Jisu sayang jangan marah.. Cuma kamu yang aku sayang kok

 **Princejun** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Cuih] nape lu? Sirik aja

 **Hoshu** : [ **1004** : Bohong, gue laporin kelakuan lu ke uji baru tau rasa] Hyung, rpc dong

Jun : [ **Haohao** : Emangnya ada rasa itu ge?] ada dong, spesial dari gue

 **Booloved** : [ **Dokyuda** : Jisu sayang jangan marah.. Cuma kamu yang aku sayang kok] Boong tuh. Dia bilang sayang aku juga tadi

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Hyung, rpc dong] *angry*

 **Dinochan** : MINGYU HYUNG NGINEP KOK NGGAK AJAK-AJAK

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : kelakuan apa lagi hyung?] Kamu ga perlu tau dek :)

 **1004** : [ **Woozu** : kelakuan apa lagi hyung?] Biasa kelakuan kardusnya ji :v

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Apasih. Udah minta maaf aku nih] Yang bilang udah maafin siapa?

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Yang bilang udah maafin siapa?] Oke. Fine

 **1004** : [ **Hoshu** : Hyung, rpc dong] Udah

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : *angry*] Dek jan marah dek

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Dinochan** : MINGYU HYUNG NGINEP KOK NGGAK AJAK-AJAK] Gamau nanti lo ngerecokin acara gue wkwkwk

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Biasa kelakuan kardusnya ji :v] hmz sudah saya duga

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Dinochan** : MINGYU HYUNG NGINEP KOK NGGAK AJAK-AJAK] sorry dek, kita butuh privasi

 **Shuahong** : [ **Dokyuda** : Jisu sayang jangan marah.. Cuma kamu yang aku sayang kok] boong banget :(

 **Dinochan** : Seungcheol hyung tolongin hansol hyung sama seungkwan hyung

 **Hoshu** : [ **1004** : Udah] Ngerti kan? Pls jan bocor :(

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : ada dong. Spesial dari gue] Emangnya sejak kapan gege jadi penjual eskrim?

 **Mingyu aja** : Wonwoo hyung wangi bgt masa wkwk

 **Hoshu** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Wonwoo hyung wangi bgt masa wkwk] Semprot-semprot dulu dia

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Princejun** : nape lu? Sirik aja] Geli geli menggelitik bang

 **Woozu** : [ **Shuahong** : Boong banget :(] emang hyung **dokyuda** kan temen kardusnya si sipit noh,, jangan dipercaya

 **Dinochan** : Yodah chan mau nginep di rumah hyuna subaenim

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Shuahong** : Boong banget :(] Percayalah padaku jisu sayang..

 **1004** : [ **Hoshu** : Ngerti kan? Pls jan bocor :(] Hm...

 **Hoshu** : Eh... Wait. Kok lo tau dia wangi tem?!

 **Hoshu** : Eh anjer apansi hosh..

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Hoshu** : Semprot-semprot dulu dia] Mo ketemu gue jd gitu soon

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Emangnya sejak kapan gege jadi penjual eskrim?] sejak kamu minta eskrim

 **Shuahong** : [ **Dinochan** : Yodah chan mau nginep di rumah hyuna subaenim] loh chan gak jadi kesini?

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Ngerti kan? Pls jan bocor :(] apaan lagi ini?

 **Shuahong** : [ **Woozu** : hmz sudah saya duga] Sebenarnya bukan itu aja sih ji :v /ngompor/

 **Couosdear** : [ **Dinochan** : Seungcheol hyung tolongin hansol hyung sama seungkwan hyung] Kenapa? Mereka kecelakaan? Jadi perlu ditolong? Mereka bisa menolong diri mereka sendiri

 **Princejun** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Geli geli menggelitik bang] wait, lu ngapain?

 **Dinochan** : [ **Shuahong** : loh chan gak jadi kesini?] Besok hyung

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Oke. Fine] Pc

 **Shuahong** : [ **Dokyuda** : Percayalah padaku jisu sayang..] cuih

 **Woozu** : [ **Shuahong** : Sebenarnya bukan itu aja sih ji :v /ngompor/] apaan hyung? Bilang dongs

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Princejun** : wait, lu ngapain?] Tebak hayo tebakkkk

 **Hoshu** : [ **Shuahong** : Sebenarnya bukan itu aja sih ji :v /ngompor/] Hyung... TT_TT

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Booloved** : Pc] Berantem mulu lu berdua kayak perawan pada pms

 **Dinochan** : [ **Couosdear** : Kenapa? Mereka kecelaka...] Tuhkan, hyung gamau aku bilang bego kan?

 **Hoshu** : Hyung lo jan jadi pho. Baru aja maren baikan gue TT

 **Highquality** : Oke

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : sejak kamu minta eskrim] Oh gege keren (y) (y)

 **Hoshu** : I'm like TT just like TT

 **Booloved** : [ **Couosdear** : Kenapa? Mereka kecelaka...] Chan diem deeeeeeh

 **Dinochan** : [ **Booloved** : Chan diem deeeeeeh] Chan salah apa :"

 **Booloved** : [ **Dinochan** : Tuhkan, hyung gamau aku bilang bego kan?] Bego dia bego emang

 **1004** : [ **Woozu** : apaan hyung? Bilang dongs] Nanti deh hyung ceritain :v

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Wonwoo hyung wangi bgt masa] iyalah, gue kan udah mandi pea

 **Dinochan** : Woozi hyung besok kosong?

 **Couosdear** : Geng mending lu pada tidur dah.. ini dah malem.. besok kita masih sekolah..

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Dinochan** : Chan salah apa :"] Salah udah lahir nak

 **1004** : [ **Hoshu** : Hyung... TT_TT] Iyeiye kaga bakalan gue bilang kok

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Nanti deh hyung ceritain :v] hyung ceritain sekarang atau uji mogok makan nih

 **Dokyuda** : Woi! Dengerin tuh tetua dah ngomong

 **Shuahong** : Tidur dulu ya

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : iyalah, gue kan udah mandi pea] Boong kali. Sengaja kali semprot semprot mau ketemu gue hehehehe

 **Woozu** : [ **Dinochan** : Woozi hyung besok kosong?] iya, kenapa chan?

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Shuahong** : Tidur dulu ya] Sini hyung sama gw

 **Booloved** : Ngerti kan sol?

 **Dinochan** : Chan kok kangen jihoon hyung ya wkwk. Hyung beli es krim besok yok

 **Shuahong** : [ **Dokyuda** : Sini hyung sama gw] gak

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Iyeiye kaga bakalan gue bilang kok] fix uji mogok makan sampe hyung bilang *angry*

 **Booloved** : [ **Dinochan** : Chan kok kangen jihoon hyung ya wkwk. Hyung beli es krim besok yok] Ih ikuttttt

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : fix uji mogok makan sampe hyung bilang *angry*] Dek, jan mogok makan dong :(

 **1004** : [ **Woozu** : hyung ceritain sekarang atau uji mogok makan nih] Jangan dong nanti pasti hyung ceritain kok kalo tinggi kamu udah 170 cm :v

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Ngerti kan sol?] Iya. Makasih, lavyu

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Boong kali. Sengaja kali semprot semprot mau ketemu gue hehehehe] plis, jangan samain gue ma lu

 **Woozu** : [ **Dinochan** : Chan kok kangen jihoon hyung ya wkwk. Hyung beli es krim besok yok] haha hyung juga kangen chan.. ayok sekalian cari gebetan baru

 **Shuahong** : [ **Dinochan** : Chan kok kangen jihoon hyung ya wkwk. Hyung beli es krim besok yok] chan titip juga ya es nya sekalian bawain kalo ke rumah

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Iya. Makasih, lavyu] Ish apaan sih *shy shy monkey*

 **Dinochan** : [ **Woozu** : haha hyung juga kangen chan.. ayok sekalian cari gebetan baru] hyung sama chan aja

 **Princejun** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Tebak hayo tebakkkk] jangan-jangan

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : haha hyung juga kangen chan.. ayok sekalian cari gebetan baru] ADEK IH :"(

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Jangan dong nanti pasti hyung ceritain kok kalo tinggi kamu udah 170 cm :v] Sama aja boong itu hyung

 **1004** : [ **Woozu** : fix uji mogok makan sampe hyung bilang *angry*] Hoshi urus bini lu nih woy

 **Booloved** : [ **Dinochan** : hyung sama chan aja] Ih princess mau ikutttt :(

 **Woozu** : [ **Dinochan** : hyung sama chan aja] boleh juga tuh chan :*

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Ish apaan sih *shy shy monkey*] Gaya lu malu malu. Otw rumah lu nih

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : ADEK IH :"(] APA!

 **Dinochan** : [ **Booloved** : Ih princess mau ikutttt :(] Ayook

 **1004** : [ **Woozu** : Sama aja boong itu hyung] XD XD XD XD XD

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Princejun** : jangan-jangan] Huehehehehehehehe betul*g

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Gaya lu malu malu. Otw rumah lu nih] NGAPAIN? UDAH MALEM SOL

 **Dinochan** : Tapi Jihoon hyung. Hoshi hyung gimana? Masa giliran gitu

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : XD XD XD XD XD] -_- -_- -_-

 **Hoshu** : [ **Woozu** : APA!] Adek... Pc an yuk?

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : NGAPAIN? UDAH MALEM SOL] Laper gue. Mamah sama papah ga balik

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : plis, jangan samain gue ma lu] Kita sebelahan aja chattingan ya beb *double love*

 **Woozu** : [ **Dinochan** : Tapi Jihoon hyung. Hoshi hyung gimana? Masa giliran gitu] nggak usah dipikirkan dia mah

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Adek... Pc an yuk?] OGAH!

 **Booloved** : [ **Dinochan** : Ayook] Sol mau ikut ga?

 **Hoshu** : Dek rpc dek :(

 **Dinochan** : [ **Booloved** : Sol mau ikut ga?] Gaboleeeh

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Woozu** : OGAH!] Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk mpus bajing

 _ **Haohao mengirimkan gambar**_

 **Haohao** : Hao lagi pengen pergi nih ada yang mau ikut?

 **Dinochan** : [ **Woozu** : nggak usah dipikirkan dia mah] Hyung beneran? Chan ga jomblo yeess

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Laper gue. Mamah sama papah ga balik] Oh gituuuuuu. Yaudah siniiii. Mama tadi masak banyak

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Kita sebelahan aja chattingan ya beb *double love*] sebelahan? Lu kan di dapur. Mana makan gue tem? Gue pengen tidur lagi nih

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Oh gituuuuuu. Yaudah siniiii. Mama tadi masak banyak] Nginep. Boleh?

 **Hoshu** : Dek, duh yaampun. Degem yang maren2 aja aku tolak demi kamu..

 **Booloved** : [ **Dinochan** : Gaboleeeh] Yah yaudah, sol gausah ikut yaaa

 **Hoshu** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : sebelahan? Lu kan di dapur. Mana ma...] Tinggal tidur aja won

 **Woozu** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung beneran? Chan ga jomblo yeess] beneran juga boleh lah :D :D

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Yah yaudah, sol gausah ikut yaaa] Lu yang ikut gue kwan

 **Mingyu aja** : [ _ **Haohao mengirimkan gambar**_ ] cantik banget buset. Mau kemana hao?

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Dek, duh yaampun. Degem yang maren2 aja aku tolak demi kamu..] ga nanya

 **Booloved** : [ _ **Haohao mengirimkan gambar**_ ] Hao mau kemanaaaa? Besok ulangan wey

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Hoshu** : Tinggal tidur aja won] laper hosh, perut gue bunyi mulu

 **Dinochan** : [ **Woozu** : beneran juga boleh lah :D :D] Chan punya pacar aaaaa

 **Dokyuda** : Geng gua tidur dulu kalo ada yang mau nyusul silahkan.. samping gw masih kosong

 **Hoshu** : Yaudahlah. Gua off bntr ye

 **Haohao** : [ **Mingyu aja** : cantik banget buset. Mau kemana hao?] Nggatau nih ming, hao aja bingung mau kemana hehehhe

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : sebelahan? Lu kan di dapur. Mana ma...] Dih sabar princess. Bentar lagi

 **Haohao** : [ **Booloved** : Hao mau kemanaaaa? Besok ulangan wey] Mau jalan" boo, mau ikut?

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Nginep. Boleh?] Bawa baju emang? Besok mau kemana?

 **Booloved** : [ **Dinochan** : Chan punya pacar aaaaa] HAH PUNYA PACAR?

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Booloved** : HAH PUNYA PACAR?] HAH PUNYA PACAR?

 **1004** : [ **Hoshu** : Yaudahlah. Gua off bntr ye] Lu off gue bongkar semua aib lu marmut :v

 **Princejun** : [ **Mingyu aja** : cantik banget buset. Mau kemana hao?] ngapain lu tem? Urus noh bini lo kelaperan

 **Booloved** : [ **Dokyuda** : Geng gua tidur dulu kalo ada yang mau nyusul silahkan.. samping gw masih kosong] Ogah ah lo bau kambing

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Bawa baju emang? Besok mau kemana?] Ga bawa. Besok ke perpus kota

 **Hoshu** : [ **1004** : Lu off gue bongkar semua aib lu marmut :v] Lah anjer.

 **Woozu** : [ **Mingyu aja** : HAH PUNYA PACAR?] HAH PUNYA PACAR(100)

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Dih sabar princess. Bentar lagi] Lapeer~ TT_TT TT_TT TT_TT

 **Couosdear** : Ayok sini yoondo.. mumpung aku lagi sepi

 **Booloved** : [ **Haohao** : Nggatau nih ming, hao aja bingung mau kemana hehehhe] Hao...astaghfirullah wkwkwk jun hyung yang sabar ya wkwkwk

 **Dinochan** : [ **BOOLOVED** : HAH PUNYA PACAR?] Sama Jihoon hyung barusan

 **Couosdear** : [ **Couosdear** : Ayok sini yoondo.. mumpung aku lagi sepi] Mampus! Kenapa salah kirim lagi

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Lu off gue bongkar semua aib lu marmut :v] aib apaan lagi hyung?

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Booloved** : Ogah ah lo bau kambing] Sial

 **1004** : [ **Hoshu** : Lah anjer.] Wkwkwkwk :v

 **Booloved** : [ **Haohao** : Mau jalan" boo, mau ikut?] Engga hao, udah malem. Cowo ganteng ga boleh pergi malem2 kata mama

 **Dinochan** : [ **Couosdear** : Mampus! Kenapa salah kirim lagi] Hyung masi sama kak doyoon? Boleh aku gebet ga?

 **Haohao** : [ **Booloved** : Hao...astaghfirullah wkwkwk jun hyung yang sabar ya wkwkwk] Salah hao apa?

 **Woozu** : [ **Dinochan** : Sama jihoon hyung barusan] duh chan bikin orang bingung aja

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Princejun** : ngapain lu tem? Urus noh bini lo kelaperan] Ini lagi

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Nggatau nih ming, hao aja bingung mau kemana hehehhe] I'm coming hao. Sini maen ma gege

 **Couosdear** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung masi sama kak doyoon? Boleh aku gebet ga?] Hush anak kecil jangan ikut2an

 **Dinochan** : Zebel chan *ngambek*

 **1004** : [ **Couosdear** : Mampus! Kenapa salah kirim lagi] /batuk/

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Ga bawa. Besok ke perpus kota] Yaudah pake baju gue aja. Bawa buku buat besok kan? Gak ke mall aja sol?

 **Couosdear** : [ **1004** : /batuk/] Minum obat di t4 aku syng.. aku ada obat yg manjur

 **Haohao** : [ **Booloved** : Engga hao, udah malem. Cowo ganteng ga boleh per...] Tapi hao bosan di rumah boo, bagaimana dong

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : Lapeer~ TT_TT TT_TT TT_TT] Ini udah sayang~ makan dulu~

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Yaudah pake baju gue aja. Bawa buku buat besok kan? Gak ke mall aja sol?] Gamuat anjas. Gue udah belajar sekalian ngambil buku mat gue lu colong

 **Couosdear** : [ **Dinochan** : Zebel chan *ngambek*] Ntar deh hyung kirim salam ke dongjin

 **Woozu** : Jeonghan hyung

 **Dinochan** : [ **Couosdear** : Ntar deh hyung kirim salam ke dongjin] Sekarang hyung

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : I'm coming hao. Sini maen ma gege] Maen kemana ge?

 **Dokyuda** : Coups hyung gak jadi bobo bareng?

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Ini udah sayang~ makan dulu~] thankseu yang, sini temenin gue makan

 **Dinochan** : Chan tuh lelah dikerubungin noona noona pas latian ngedance. Chan geli

 **Booloved** : [ **Haohao** : Tapi hao bosan di rumah boo, bagaimana dong] Belajar sana. Besok aku nyontek

 **Couosdear** : [ **Dinochan** : Sekarang hyung] Yah.. dy lagi gak aktig.. ntar hyung sampein lewat yoondo

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Maen kemana ge?] dirumah kamu aja, berduaan

 **Booloved** : [ **Dinochan** : Chan tuh lelah dikerubungin noona noona pas latian ngedance. Chan geli] Halah biasa ngerdus juga

 **1004** : [ **Couosdear** : Minum obat di t4 aku syng.. aku ada obat yg manjur] Jisoo besok pergi sekolah bareng gue ye?

 **Couosdear** : Sialan lu.. ngapain gw tidur bareng lu kuda

 **1004** : [ **Woozu** : Jeonghan hyung] Ya Ji? Kenapa?

 **Dinochan** : [ **Booloved** : Halah biasa ngerdus juga] Oh itu diajarin kerdus senpai/lirik mingyu/

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Gamuat anjas. Gue udah belajar sekalian ngambil buku mat gue lu colong] Yaudah pake baju papaaaaa -_- Dih mana ada? Waktu itu bukunya udah gue balikin

 **Couosdear** : [ **1004** : Jisoo besok pergi sekolah bareng gue ye?] Duh makin cantik deh kalo lagi marah *hug*

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Ya Ji? Kenapa?] bantuin uji pindahan yuk

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : thankseu yang, sini temenin gue makan] Dibagi juga ga? *double love* *double love*

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Couosdear** : Sialan lu.. ngapain gw tidur bareng lu kuda] Loh yg tadi lu pc apaan hyung?

 **Haohao** : [ **Booloved** : Belajar sana. Besok aku nyontek] Oke deh, tapi hao udah rapi masa ngga jadi jalan"

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Yaudah pake baju papaaaaa -_- Dih mana ada? Waktu itu bukunya udah gue balikin] Scroll *sinis* ada martabak, bentar gue pesenin

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Dibagi juga ga? *double love* *double love*] gak, lu kan udah icip-icip tadi

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : dirumah kamu aja, berduaan] Oke deh ge

 **Dinochan** : Hyung bobo, Chan ngantuk

 **Dinochan** : Dah malem

 **Dinochan** : Ntar Seungcheol hyung ngamuk

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Dokyuda** : Sial] Tidur beneran ga lu?

 **1004** : [ **Couosdear** : Duh makin cantik deh kalo lagi marah *hug*] jauh" sana

 **Dokyuda** : [ **Dinochan** : Hyung bobo, Chan ngantuk] Sini sama hyung chan

 **Booloved** : [ **Haohao** : Oke deh, tapi hao udah rapi masa ngga jadi jalan"] Rapinya buat besok aja hao

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : oke deh ge] Hao bukain pintu plis

 **1004** : [ **Woozu** : bantuin uji pindahan yuk] Pindahan ke mana? Ayo

 **Dinochan** : Gamau bobo sama kuda

 **Couosdear** : [ **1004** : jauh" sana] Ih cantik marah-marah mulu

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Scroll *sinis* ada martabak, bentar gue pesenin] Eh iya deng sama gue bukunya hehehe maaf sol :) SIAP PAK!

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Pindahan ke mana? Ayo] kemana aja yang penting jauh dari si sipit hyung.. mumpung dia nggak ada nih

 **Haohao** : [ **Booloved** : Rapinya buat besok aja hao] Oke deh boo, besok kalo ngga tau jawabnya panggil aja oke

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : gak, lu kan udah icip-icip tadi] Iya iya iyaaaaa, aku ke atas duluan deh. Boleh ga? Mau nyalin pr hehehehe

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Eh iya deng sama gue bukunya hehehe maaf sol :) SIAP PAK!] Mamah lu mau nitip? Ada martabak manis juga

 **Booloved** : [ **Haohao** : Oke deh boo, besok kalo ngga tau jawabnya panggil aja oke] Oke deh! Minghao memang terbaikkkk!

 **Haohao** : [ **Princejun** : hao bukain pintu plis] Lah ge cepet banget

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Mamah lu mau nitip? Ada martabak manis juga] Kata mama nggak usah, cukup bawa diri aja. Cepetan siniiii udah malem

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Iya iya iyaaaaa, aku ke atas duluan deh. Boleh ga? Mau nyalin pr hehehehe] Kebiasaan.

 **1004** : [ **Couosdear** : Ih cantik marah-marah mulu] -_-_-

 **Hoshu** : :)

 **Hoshu** : Gengs

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Kata mama nggak usah, cukup bawa diri aja. Cepetan siniiii udah malem] Bentar martabaknya masi dibungkus

 **1004** : [ **Woozu** : kemana aja yang penting jauh dari si sipit hyung.. mumpung dia nggak ada nih] Yah udah besok aja oke

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : Yah udah besok aja oke] Okee, uji otw bobo cantiks ya gengs

 **Princejun** : [ **Haohao** : Lah ge cepet banget] harus dong kan buat kamu

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : Kebiasaan.] Hehehehehe aku keatas dulu. Kamu makannya buruan. Piringnya gausah dicuci. Besok aku aja yang nyuci. Dah *double love*

 **Mingyu aja** : Semuanya gue off ya. Dadah kesayangan aku

 **Dinochan** : Hyung :( chan kick nih kalo ngga bobo

 **Haohao** : Hao pamit! Mimpi yang indah semuanya

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Hehehehehe aku keatas dulu. Kamu makannya buruan. Piringnya gau...] iya, sabar napa. Gue lagi menikmati nih. Udah jan ganggu

 **Hoshu** : Kenalin cewe baru gua

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Bentar martabaknya masi dibungkus] Iya gapapa. Kata mama nanti langsung masuk aja sollll, pintu depan belom dikunci. Mama sm papa lagi di ruang tivi. Ati2 yaaaaa

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Kenalin cewe baru gua] WHAT?

 _ **Hoshu mengirim sebuah gambar**_

 **Hoshu** : EH ANJER SALKIR

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Iya gapapa. Kata mama nanti langsung masuk a...] Jangan tidur dulu

 **Mingyu aja** : [ **Jeonwonwoo** : iya, sabar napa. Gue lagi menikmati nih. Udah jan ganggu] Iya elah. Bye bye selamat ketemu di kamar wkwk

 **Dinochan** : Hyuuuuuungggg :(

 **Booloved** : [ **Hoshu** : EH ANJER SALKIR] DASAR TUTI

 **Dinochan** : Seungcheol hyung suru mereka bobo :(

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Jangan tidur dulu] Engga solllllllll gue tungguin sampe dateng

 **Hoshu** : Wat chan?

 **Dinochan** : Hape chan getar getar

 **Princejun** : Off dulu ya, gue mau berduaan sama hao tersayang

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : EH ANJER SALKIR] siap siap beli peti mati okeh?

 **Booloved** : **Highquality** Nanti langsung masuk aja gue mau off. Mau gambar alat vital

 **1004** : WOY BOCAH BOCAH TIDUR WOY TIDUR

 **Booloved** : DADAH SEMUANYA! BESOK JANGAN PADA PELIT!

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Engga solllllllll gue tungguin sampe dateng] Udah gue di depan. Gue nitip martabak aja gajadi nginep

 **Jeonwonwoo** : [ **Mingyu aja** : Iya elah. Bye bye selamat ketemu di kamar wkwk] siapa bilang. Abis nyontek lu harus pulang. Gue mau tidur

 **Hoshu** : Sebenernya bukan itu sih cewe gua. Tapi yaudahlah

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Udah gue di depan. Gue nitip martabak aja gajadi nginep] Ih kenapa? Parah. Males gajadi matiin hape nih

 **1004** : TIDUR WOY

 **Hoshu** : Gua off dulu ya bye *senyum tampan*

 **Woozu** : [ **Hoshu** : Sebenernya bukan itu sih cewe gua. Tapi yaudahlah] LO GUE END!

 **Highquality** : [ **Booloved** : Ih kenapa? Parah. Males gajadi matiin hape nih] Gapapa pusing aja

 **Couosdear** : Bodo.. gw dah nyuruh dari tadi -_- -_- -_-

 **Woozu** : [ **1004** : TIDUR WOY] iya hyung byeeeeee everyone

 **Booloved** : [ **Highquality** : Gapapa pusing aja] Gak. Harus nginep. Titik.

 **Booloved** : Pada tidur sana tidur!

 **Jeonwonwoo** : Ku sudah kenyang mau bobok. Bye semua

 **Highquality** : Oke serah udah gue kasiin ke mamah lu, daah

 **Couosdear** : TIDUR WOI! BESOK KALO ADA YANG TELAT URUSAN SAMA GUA

 **Booloved** : gue marah ya sol

 **Highquality** : gapapa. Good night

 **Dinochan** : Looh hyung. Kok pada bobo

 **Dinochan** : Hyung

 **Dinochan** : Chan yang gabisa bobo sekarang

 **Dinochan** : Aish

 **Dinochan** : Oh dvd kata hoshi hyung ada di internet ga ya? Otw cari deng wkwkwkwk

* * *

 **N.**

* * *

Well, ketemu lagi dengan tong sampah seventeen group ekekekek, ini fanfict project ketiga ya setelah dua fict relay eheu. Sengaja di post duluan dari ff keduanya, jadi tunggu ya wkwk

Sekedar behind the scene aja XD ini dikerjain selama satu jam untuk ngerekam chatnya. Dan proses pengetikan dan pengeditan selama dua hari XD XD dengan 8k word wokwekwok/digampar/

Saya nggak banyak cincong lah ya :" yang jelas kami ini absurd sekali, isi grup nyampah sampe 1k notif kata yang baru aja on pas perekaman chatnya selesai XD, nyampah banget kan delapan orang ini wkwkwk.

Sampai jumpa di lain project kita wekwekwew~

-kayshone-

* * *

 _Behind the scene :_

 _ **Kimchiset**_ _: Kenawhy dah :( #hs_

 _ **Kayshone**_ _: [_ _ **Gasuga**_ _: Beauty and the beast aja sol, ada gue nya #sk] Oh lo beast nya #vn_

 _ **Veyyeon21**_ _: Jancuk aku ngakak XD_

 _ **Dolltheworld**_ _: [_ _ **Veyyeon21**_ _: Jancuk aku ngakak XD] wkwkwk mak piyon_

 _ **Gasuga**_ _:_ [ **Kayshone** : Oh lo beast nya #vn] KAMPRET SIAH INI TUH ARIANA GRANDENYA #sk

 _ **Kayshone :**_ _Mak piy anjir XD_

 _._

 _ **Kalium Iodida**_ _: (jun off)_

 _ **Kayshone**_ _: (Hansol off)_

 _ **Gasuga**_ _: Kampret aku gamau bacain dr atas ah wkwkwkwkwkwk takut gabisa bobo_

 _ **Gasuga**_ _: Kalo kata mingyu geli2 menggelitik_

 _ **Kayshone**_ _: Belum gue end in weey_

 _ **Brie Apel**_ _: Good..good night guys #sc_

 _ **Brie Apel**_ _: (Sc off)_

 _ **Brie Apel**_ _: Si Jisu belooom off weh.._


End file.
